


Dangerous Items Include...

by Sangerin



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you a suspected terrorist now?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Items Include...

'You're late,' said Donna, as Josh hurried in. 'Leo wants to see you.'

'I got held up at National,' he answered, juggling a suit bag, his backpack, and a cup of coffee.

'Why were you delayed?'

Josh ignored her, dumping his bags in a corner of his office and picking up a folder. 'Donna - next time I'm flying somewhere, remind me to take the fork out of my bag.'

'Why do you keep a fork in your bag?'

Josh pushed past her through the door, heading towards Leo's office.

Donna called after him, 'Are you a suspected terrorist now?'


End file.
